CarryMinati
Ajey Nagar (born ), better known online as CarryMinati (or just Carry), is an Indian YouTuber who uploads commentaries, roasts and reaction videos on his YouTube channel. He also has a second channel called, "CarryisLive", and livestreams there daily. History and YouTube Career Ajey was 15-years-old when he first started making YouTube videos. Recording gameplay of games such as CS:GO and uploaded them on his YouTube channel which was called AddictedA1 at the time. He later switched to a commentary style of videos, doing roasts and rants videos in front of a camera when he noticed that his gaming content wasn't gaining that much attention. Ajey kept making videos of this format, uploading roasts of Indian music videos and rap music by smaller artists whom he calls "bakchod". It was at this time where his channel started to grow since this format was quite new to Indian content on YouTube. Carry was obviously inspired by LeafyIsHere, an American commentary YouTuber who often makes fun of similar types of content featuring gameplay in the background. He got the name CarryMinati from a running joke about him joining the illuminati. He soon changed his name and even his YouTube logo to fit the theme, with his icon as the illuminati pyramid and adding the illuminati eye at the end of each of his videos. It was at this point in his career that he was gaining subscribers faster than ever, even faster than BB Ki Vines, gaining 100K Subscribers in less than a month. On May 31, 2016, he uploaded the "ROASTING BB KI VINES" video in which he roasted popular Indian YouTuber Bhuvan Bam and his channel BB Ki Vines. The video soon went viral and Carry's subscriber count grew tremendously. CarryMinati gained over 50,000 subscribers in 2 Years (2014−2016) making him one of the fastest-growing channels in his genre in India, currently gaining over 3K subscribers daily. Carry is also known for making his own rap music videos, often parodic and satirical of the "bakchod" artists he mocks in his content. He once attended YouTube Fan Fest 2017 at Jio Gardens, Mumbai, where he showed great enthusiasm and debuted his performance live. Some of his own music videos include: *Bantai rap − Balle Balle *Starboys − The Weeknd *Bahubali On Cycle (Bahubali Parody) *Ae Rupali (Success Story Of A Cringe Pop Artist) *Charas Ganja (Success Story Of A Cringe Pop Artist) Controversy CarryMinati is a commentary channel that makes fun of other creators, so like many other channels of his kind, Carry started receiving copyright strikes from creators whose videos were r oasted by Carry. Receiving three whole strikes from Baap Of Bakchod and Bhim Narula (a Nepali singer) after Carry made fun of his CANCEROUS TABLET. Carry has also encountered copyright strikes from renowned Indian singer Baba Sehgal, known by the YouTube channel "THE NERDY GANGSTERS". Carry has also received numerous threats from content creators he has encountered in the past. Carry is also well known for being against reaction YouTubers and pranksters. He has made videos on popular reaction channels such as Pardesi Girl and Excited Indian, as well as making videos on prank channels like The Crazy Sumit and a few others. As of January 2017, he has stopped making videos on channels makes roast videos on music videos and rap artists. Relationships Ajey has not revealed anything about having a partner quite yet, but his fans have always teased him about another YouTuber by the name of Pardesi Girl, since he roasted her "BB Ki Vines reaction" video and accused her of stealing views. It was revealed that they have been messaging privately which lead people to believe that they're dating. Ajey and Falguni (Pardesi Girl's real name) have both denied these accusations. Quotes *"Toh Kaise Hain Aap Log?" − Intro *"Toh Shuru Karte Hain Bina Kisi Bakchodi Ke" − Before he plays a clip he wants to roast *"Video Pasand Aayi Toh Like Maaro Na Ho Toh Yaar Subscribe Maaro" − Like and Subscribe/Outro *"Uss Subscribe Button Pe Lath Phenkh Ke Maaro Mujhe Nahi Pata Bas Click Ho Jaana Chahiye" − Subscribe/Outro Imaginary Characters *'Tau' − Ajey voice-overs an old man which h e has named Tau. Tau has appeared in many of Carry's videos and is a loved character by his audience. His mustache moves whenever he speaks. *'Mohit' − Ajey claims that a boy named Mohit lives with him and at the end of every video, he orders Mohit to start the outro music. Mohit is another loved character by his audience. *'Mundal' − Ajey makes the voice of a small kid. The kid gets annoyed whenever someone is not able to recognize his name the first time. He was first seen in the video "Rap Star On Peak" and since then has appeared once in every 2−3 videos. *'Abhijeet Dalal' − Ajey often enacts a regular man known as Abhijeet Dalal who comments on the subject being roasted. *'Yo Yo Bantai Rapper' − Ajey played the role of a cringy rap artist in his video success story of a cringe pop artist. Collaborations Ajey has appeared in multiple collaboration videos such as the Raj Jones interview and Nazar Battu Productions. It is known to all that Ajey and Dalveer and Satbeer from Nazar Battu Productions are best friends. Ajey has appeared in three of Nazar Battu's videos, as well as in the YouTube Happy Hours Vlogs done by many YouTubers such as Aashiv Midha and The Crazy Sumit. Fanbase CarryMinati's fanbase is very loyal, and quite huge, with nearly 4 million people subscribed. Ajey's fans can be found all over Indian YouTube, and instantly comments on videos that copy CarryMinati's style. His fans often spam the comments of the original music videos from the channels Carry features. As of March 2018 CarryMinati Has over: *3.8 million subscribers on YouTube *800K+ followers on Instagram *580K+ followers on Twitter Notable "Victims" Hero Alom Ajey is always looking for funny and strange people to roast in his videos. He once stumbled upon Hero Alom, a Bangladeshi Facebook celebrity who dances in his videos. Hero Alom is extremely underweight, making him look quite strange. Ajey made three videos on him and his most viewed video − "THE CLOSEST HUMAN TO GOD" is a roast of Hero Alom's music video, which has gained over 7 million views since. Avi Gujjar A cringy rapper Carry has made fun of in his videos. He also uses a clip of Avi's "Yeah" in several of his videos. He was once threatened by the rapper himself on Facebook, which Carry has mentioned in one of his videos and stated that Avi should leave this topic alone and as for the video, it will remain up on his channel. He had roasted two of Avi's videos called "Katta mere haath mein" and "New generation rap", which instantly made a lot of views on YouTube. Omprakash Mishra The famous cringy pop artist with a high pitched voice that was badly roasted by CarryMinati on his video, titled, "Aunty ki Ghanti", which became the cringiest song in India. It was basically a song about him liking a woman way older than him. He edited a scene in slow-motion of Omprakash in his video of him, showing Omprakash making a weird noise that sounds like "eeeeeeeeeeahhh". That video went viral in India and other countries. Dhinchak Pooja The Queen of the cringe pop industry, Dhinchak Pooja, created several ear-bleeding songs which were later featured in CarryMinati's videos. She was roasted many times by Carry along the span of four videos, but that did not stop her from making cringy pop songs. Someone had to end this battle, so Carry forfeited. Taher Shah This cringy Pakistani artist was roasted twice by Carry for his two songs "Eye To Eye" and "Mankind Angel". He was roasted for his ever-changing expressions in his videos. Bhim Narula The Nepalese cringe factor was roasted for his two songs, titled, "Sunday Morning Love you" and "Cancerous Tablet". He also put a copyright claim on Carry's video. Vinay Mishra Was horribly roasted by Carry in his videos "Michael Jackson Has A New Life" and "Everyone Wants Katrina Cat". He was described as a big and wiggly fish by Carry. Q&A Videos Carry usually asks people on Facebook and Twitter to post a question related to him with the #AyeCarry hashtag. He then makes a video and reads the question in a funny voice and then answers them. He did a QNA video on April 28, 2018. One particularly interesting question in that video was that what new things will the viewers get to see in upcoming videos. He answered the question by saying that he will make an animated series of *Tau and Mundal*, which he thinks will be very popular and will gain a lot of views and even more subscribers. Songs *Bye PewDiePiehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2QBsDH72MoM - A diss-track regarding the Great Subscriber War *Triggerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJZTizXITW0 - A song dedicated to hardworking emerging citizens *Zindagihttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Cyvhz1GmRI Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 3, 2017. *2 million subscribers: October 29, 2017. *3 million subscribers: April 16, 2018. *4 million subscribers: August 21, 2018. *5 million subscribers: December 11, 2018. *6 million subscribers: February 20, 2019. *7 million subscribers: June 4, 2019. References Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Musicians